Kingdom Come
by BitterSweetWrite
Summary: The Games of Eleos. 24 tributes are forced to to kill each other in a battle to the death. But these tributes are out of the ordinary. In their world, some are born with extreme high-level skills, or graces. When young Amor is chosen for the Games, she doesn't think she stands a chance. But there is more danger than just the Games. It is her secret that may kill more than just her.
1. Chapter 1 - Promises

When I wake, the glow of the sun's rays shines warmly through my window, carefully touching the floor of my room and the contents within. I sit up, and take in the serenity of it all. Looking at today, looking at the dawning sky and all it's beauty, one might actually convince themselves that today was a normal day. That today you were as safe as you could be. But that could not be further from truth. Reaping day always had that deceptive, eerie quality about it.

Today, in the kingdom of Dinami, the residents would be forced to quietly take their place in the court yard and act as if nothing cruel was happening as they watched their children - their family, friends, and neighbors - go straight to their death. They would be expected to rejoice in the kingdom's mercy as they watch their children slaughter each other. As they hear the cry of their children's blood grow louder and louder. The injustice of this day fills me with rage, despite the brief sense of relief the dawning sky had given me.

But of course, I to, would be forced to play along. I to would have to act as though I didn't mind the injustice. For if someone were to over hear words that they should not have heard, words of rebellion, the cruelty of the kingdom, the hatred I feel towards them, there could be deadly consequences. Here in the seventh realm of twelve, neighbors betray neighbors when they over hear things. The kingdom rewards them with a small amount of money or food when they do. I suppose this is just another trick of the Kingdom. If you turn a people against themselves, they can't possibly stand. Just another way to control us. To keep rebellion from ever becoming a possible threat. So, mostly for the sake of my small family, no words would slip my mouth. The Kingdom's law enforcements are not to be toyed with. We learned the hard way.

The Games of Eleos were a result of a rebellion. Long ago, the kingdom of Dinami was divided into several different kingdoms. Smaller kingdoms ruled by individual kings. Sure, some of the kingdoms didn't get along well all the time, but at least there was a hint of sanity. Of freedom.  
Or so I've heard.

The kingdoms lived together until one king, Murgon, decided he wasn't satisfied with ruling one kingdom. His kingdom was called Sunder, and it being one of the largest of the seven other kingdoms, he attacked them, one by one, smallest kingdom to largest, building his power and army as he conquered. He conquered all but Nander, the largest kingdom he had been saving for last, but by that time, though the kingdoms had put up a fight, his army was too strong and far too powerful to be stopped. He took control of all the kingdoms until the little peace the kingdoms had was nothing but a memory. Then came the time of rebellion. After Murgon had died, his son, Darius, took control of the kingdom and pushed the kingdoms into paying him outrageous taxes until they decided they had enough.

The rebels fought hard, and for a while it looked as if they might have a chance. But they were nothing in comparison to the size of King Darius' army. He surprised the rebels with his numbers and managed to bring the rebellion to a stop. The rebellion, he warned, would not go unpunished. He then established the Games, a cruel fight to the death between children from the ages 12 to 18. Each year the children's names would be put into a large bowl, and one male and female from each of the twelve realms would be chosen to leave their home and compete until only one lone victor stands. He called these games The Games of Eleos. My grandmother told me that in the ancient language of our ancestors, Eleos meant mercy. Not giving the full punishment for what a individual deserved. The name alone makes me cringe.

The thing about the Games was that some of the children don't stand a chance at all against their competition. Those with extremely powerful abilities, or graces, had almost always won these Games. These people, Gracelings, had extreme talents that could be very useful or completely useless. They were distinguished from the ungraced by two distinct separate colored eyes. The possibilities for graces are endless. If you're lucky, you'll get fighting, or combat, or maybe archery. But the unfortunate get useless graces like gardening or cooking. Sure, these graces are nice to have, but not in terms of survival and the Games for the most part. I guess you can see why the ungraced stand no chance in these Games. I, Amor of the seventh realm, am graced with speed. One might think this is an amazing, useful grace, but in reality, the burden that comes with this grace is all too much for me to bear. You see, if the kingdom finds out you're graced with something that could be useful to them, they take you from your family and use you for their purposes. My mother wouldn't let this happen, after dad had died, I was all she had. When my grace revealed itself, she took me to my grandmother for her to take care of me in the smaller and less crowded part of realm 7, where I could lie low in order to escape the kingdom officials. Because we needed a cover up for my visible one green and one blue eyes that told the world I was a graceling, we found I took naturally to wrestling. Yes, a girl wrestler. My mother resented this but eventually gave in because she knew I would never be a girly girl, that I would never be that proper young lady she wanted me to be, I was anything but lady-like. In the kingdom, wrestling was such a common hobby that the kingdom no longer sought after those graced with it. When my mother decided it wasn't safe to have many people around, my grandmother already having taken in two of her other grandchildren from my mother's sister's side after their mother had died, my mother left without telling me. She only told my grandmother. I don't know where to, this was 6 years ago, and I was merely 10 years old. I haven't told anyone the truth of my grace. My grandmother, mother and I are the only people who know the truth of my grace.

I pick my best pair of pants and top for the reaping. I comb my curly black hair into a messy updo I usually do. When I head out of my room, my grandmother takes one look up from the tea she is brewing and frowns.

"You look like you're going out to work with those pants and that hair." I catch the smallest smile at my pathetic attempt to look nice. I sigh.  
"You didn't expect me to be wearing a dress, did you?"  
She laughs. "I would never dream of it."  
She sets down her tea and comes over to fix my hair. I watch her fingers move, so familiar, she can weave hair or bun it perfectly. She places it in a elaborate bun. A few curls fall out of the updo, giving an elegant touch. How she can make me, of all people, look like a normal girl, I don't know. She leaves the room and comes back with a pale blue top and a black pleaded skirt. Before a can object the skirt she teases,  
"It's not a dress, it's a skirt."  
Because I love my grandmother, and I just want to comfort her on this dreadful day and make her proud of me, I reluctantly give in and put on the skirt and top. When I emerge from my room, my grandmother's face lights up.  
"Oh Amor..." she begins "You look just like your mother." I catch a gleam in her eye and fear for a minute that she is about to cry.  
"You're so beautiful."  
"Thank you grandmother." I turn around and give her a hug.

I go out the door and head to the market. I need to pick up some things before I go to the Court Yard. I hear a stir from behind me, little feet quietly trailing me.

"Amor.." her high pitched little voice shows how small she is. A smile trickles across my face.

"Emma" I say, "What are you doing here?"

I turn and see her, her innocent gaze flickers down to the ground, shyly. Grandmother has done her hair in two braids, they frame her face and make her golden hair highlighted with a few brown strands stand out. Her little dark green dress finishes her look. The youngness of her hits me like a gust of wind. Her mother died when she was born, and she was left to my grandmother. She is only 6 years old, and her small frame suggests a girl that is at most 4.

"Grandmother said that... That maybe you would let me come with you today." she looks at me hopefully.

I think of her, of her brother, Lao, of how this little girl is one of the very few people who would ever seek the company of a graced person. People usually avoided Gracelings. I think of how highly she thinks of spending time going to the market. How she brags to her friends at school when I take her out to do something "grown up."

"Of course you can come." I smile at her.

Her face lights up and she dashes to my side. She slips her hand into mine and looks at me with the happiest face you could ever see on such a sad day. She understands a little about the Games. How we have to hope nobody we know is forced to go. All I can think of is that when she is eligible for the reaping, nothing can protect her. I can't save her. I'll be too old to volunteer. I quickly remove this thought from my mind and guide her forward.

"You're going to be okay today, right?"

she looks at me, her expression suddenly worried.

"You have to be."

her hand tightens around mine protectively, and this nearly breaks my heart. Because I can't tell her that I'll be okay. I don't know. I can't reassure her that we'll be okay. But I think of her, of her brother, who next year will be eligible for the reaping. Of my grandmother, who will be too old to take care of Lao and Emma if I'm not there to help her.

We have to be okay. We just have to. I refuse to let these children face reality before they need to.  
"We'll all be okay."  
"You promise?"  
"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2 - Good Luck

Emma and I make good time, getting the bare necessities with what little money we have. Emma stops me to look at the animals at the market, calling the rabbits cute and asking for one. I neglect to mention that they'll be used for food in not too long. I take Emma back home and head to the one place that comforts me. A small hill in near the tall brick walls that mark boundary of the realm. I scale my old tree and close my eyes. For a while I forget about the Games.

"Well don't you look lovely today." a sarcastic voice calls to me.

I open my eyes briefly and see him. Jiro is one of the soldiers in realm seven. He isn't like most soldiers though. Not nearly as sullen or hostile. His father forced him to become a guard to serve his kingdom. He's been one of the only people not to run for the hills when ever he sees me. We met a few years ago, when I was 14. I was carrying home the few things I had managed to trade and buy at the market, when I was attacked by a raider. This raider, of course, stood no chance against me. I may have looked small, but I was graced. He just didn't know. I was so fast that I wrestled him to the ground and knocked him clean out before he knew what hit him. Jiro had seen me get attacked, and as a guard, he felt it his duty to help me. This was not like most soldiers. I suppose I could admit Jiro has a good heart. Normal soldiers would have left me to defend myself. By the time Jiro had reached me I had already knocked the attacker out.

"My... Looks like you've got yourself taken care of." he said with wide eyes. "You are quite the fighter. Are you graced?"

I ignored his compliment and his question and felt only distrust towards him, as I did all the soldiers in the realm. It was none of his business what I was graced with, whether he meant well or not.

"I don't need anyone looking after me." I had said bitterly.

"I can see that, little lady fighter." he said sarcastically.

I was in no mood to be humored by his sarcasm. I gave him a glare, and turned to walk away. Only he didn't stop following me. I was tempted to run, for this was my grace, but I knew I couldn't. He would know, and he would tell the people of realm seven about the girl graced with running.

"I'm Jiro." he said confidently.

I give him an annoyed glance. "Why are you following me?"

"I've never seen anything like that from such a little girl." he said jokingly.

He must know by now I'm not one for jokes.

"I am not a little girl." I said angrily.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." he said. "What's your name?"

"Amor."

"Well, Amor, you just tell me if you run across trouble that's too much for you. I'm sure I could handle it even faster than you had." he laughed.

For the first time in a while, the corners of my lips turned upward ever so slightly.

"I'll make sure to."

He followed me the next day again, insisting upon conversation. We weren't supposed to become friends, but eventually we did. He is one of the only friends I ever had.

"Amor?" his voice snaps me out of my daze.

"I'm in no mood for your mockery of the way I'm dressed." I call to him. His footsteps near, and he looks up at me.

"You know I'm kidding. I just never expected to see you all fancy-like." he snickers.

"Somehow my grandmother got me into this." I say.

Suddenly I feel the branches shift violently and nearly fall out of the tree. I see Jiro struggling to climb up, but I'm about twenty feet in the air. He gets about twelve feet up then I hear him gasp and shout. He plummets down and hits the ground. At first I'm laughing, but when he doesn't laugh, or talk, or _move_, my heart starts pounding and I hurriedly climb down the tree.  
"Jiro!"

When he doesn't respond, I jump the remainder of the tree and hurry to his side.

"Jiro!" I'm in panic, and I shake him hard. "Jiro!"

When I'm about to run for help, he opens his eyes and I see a smile on his face so big that it makes me wonder if he hit his head and lost his mind during the fall.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I nearly shout at him.

He bursts out laughing, and I realize. He faked injury. I nearly punch him in the face.

"What is wrong with you?" I yell, not getting the humor in this situation.

He sits up, face bright with laughter.  
"Oh, take a joke. Honestly, Amor. If I really did get hurt I would be scared for my life." he begins, then laughs again. "You don't shake a person when they're injured."

I scowl and shove him. He yelps, and I give myself a satisfied smile at his pain.

"You deserved to fall out of that tree for pulling a stunt like that." I say.

"You're just mad because you were worried about me." he says, nodding his head and giving me a knowing look.

"I wasn't worried about you."

"You're the worst at hiding things, Amor." he says.

I only now realize how very worried I actually was.  
"Okay, maybe a little."

He smiles and gets up. "How on earth do you get so high up in that tree?" he looks up questioningly. "I'll never understand. You must have at least thirty graces, I've been neglected to even have one."

"You're lucky. The graced aren't usually welcomed in most places." I say, rejecting the urge to get up and climb the tree again.

"I don't see why. I admire you. If I had but one talent I would be satisfied." he offers his hand and pulls me up off the ground.

His face suddenly grows serious, like he's remembering something.

"The reaping. How many times is your name entered today?"

Astonished by how quickly his mood has shifted, I answer reluctantly. "Twenty."

He swears and slams his fist into the base of the tree so hard that I'm worried he broke it. When he doesn't so much as wince when he takes his fist from the tree, I relax a little. I'm shocked that he cares so much. Yes, we're friends, but it's almost touching.

"Why did you do that?" I ask a bit teasingly, trying to lift the mood.

I guess it doesn't work, because he turns to me so suddenly and looks at me intensely the eyes.

"Good luck today." he says in a hushed voice. Then he walks away quickly and doesn't look back at me.

I shiver a little, left thinking there was more there than just good luck.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Reaping

When it's finally time to go to the courtyard, I embrace my family and turn to go. Lao and Emma each grab one of my hands before I can move. I smile a hopeful smile at Grandmother and mouth it's going to be okay.

Hand in hand, we walk to the courtyard. When it is time for me to go to my section, Emma clings to me.

"Hey," I say, squatting down of my knees so I can see her eye-to-eye. "It's going to be okay. Remember?"

She nods hesitantly.  
"I promised." I say.

I let go and head to the line. To keep track of the population, they take a bit of blood and take account for each child here. It seems like forever as I wait. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him. Watching me quietly. He's in his traditional soldier uniform. We lock eyes for a moment and Jiro mouths, _good luck_, and gives me a ghost of a smile.

"Next," the soldier at the table says.

I put my hand on the desk and he takes a bit of blood using a needle. I'm not paying attention. I'm thinking of Jiro. Of how worried he was about me. How he slammed his fist into that tree in rage. The way he looked at me. The physical closeness of that situation. Nothing romantic has ever happened between Jiro and me. Recruited soldiers were forbidden to marry. But I can't shake the feeling something unfamiliar happened between us in that moment. Soldiers were not eligible for competing in the Games, so he had nothing to worry about. He's 19, too old for the Games anyway. He's not very close to his family, so I suppose he doesn't have to worry about them. So I guess he just worries about his friends here in realm seven. Almost all of his friends are other guards, so I guess that leaves me.

I head to the section roped off for sixteen-year-olds. Some of the people here go to my school, but I don't know many people at school. I was a graceling, a social out cast. I usually did everything alone at school. Sometimes Lilah, the one friend I have at school, sits next to me or does things with me. She's quiet, reserved. Graced with singing, but it's strange, she's shy and doesn't use her grace very much. We don't have very much in common, so time together with her is a bit awkward and silent sometimes. I say hello to her and give her a hug of encouragement.

A representative of the king steps forward, he gives a speech about how fortunate the people of this realm are for the generosity of King Darius, how he could have killed us, how he could have done this and that. He says that we should rejoice in the sacrifice of the given tributes, and the honor they will give to our realm. I can't stand these speeches. It's not like anyone cares enough to listen to them, besides the realm soldiers and the strange patriotic realm escort of ours, Dove. She is really enthusiastic about everything the king's representative says, making odd sounds of agreement and nodding rapidly. She sits in her chair to the side of the stage, next to our two alive victors, I'm not sure who the woman victor is, but the male victor, Ling, may as well not even be here. He looks like he's sleeping and nearly falls off his chair. He's probably about 90 years old. Dove keeps slapping him and whispering something to him, probably telling him to pay attention, but he doesn't seem to understand and goes back to sleep.

Finally, Dove is announced and she seemingly over-prepared for this, she takes center stage. She looks like she was expecting applause, because she pauses before talking. When not so much as one person does, she clears her throat and says, "I will have to honor of picking our male and female tributes, for the honor representing the people of realm seven by competing in the 84th annual Games of Eleos!" She looks far too proud of this line, her smile so wide I wonder how she would look without it, or I she has the ability to stop smiling. Since she got here, and every time I remember seeing her, she was smiling. She walks over to the girl's reaping bowl, and quickly pulls out a slip. Walking carefully to the center of the stage again, she reads the name confidently.

"Amor Greening, The Graceling."

In that instant, all the hope and promises I made seem to have shattered, vanished, away forever. Fear is not a strong enough word for what I feel. But not just for me. I'm thinking of my grandmother, how I am now leaving her to care for two children all by herself. I'm thinking of Lao and... Emma. I promised her it would be okay. I promised myself I wouldn't leave them to take care of themselves and face the harsh reality of life. I wanted to protect them and shelter them for as long as I could. All of this threatens to drown me, I wonder vaguely if I'm still standing up.

Somehow my feet find their way forward. Somehow I find the strength to go on. Do this for your family. Be strong so they don't fall apart. Every step feels like another step closer to death. I remind myself, it probably is. I don't know how I do, but my eyes find Jiro and time seems to freeze. He has the most deathly look on his face. Mixed with fear, fury, and bitter anguish. I never thought I could see such a tortured look on this smiling, sarcastic boy. But then I see Emma, Lao trying to calm her down. Her screaming and sobbing on the ground, her hair in her hands and her body crouched on the ground. The rest happens in a flash. Emma runs under the ropes and is running my way. Soldiers are screaming orders and going after her. My feet take flight in her direction before I can stop myself. Hold back. I tell myself. You can't reveal your grace now. A soldier stops me and I scream.  
"Don't hurt her!"  
I break free of the soldier holding me back and see a soldier put their hands around Emma. My fist reacts and I almost punch the guard in the head, when he turns around and grabs my shoulders harshly. His eyes meet mine and it's like slow motion. Jiro.

"I won't let them hurt her."

His face is strained and his voice a whisper.  
He doesn't give me time for input, he shoves me hard towards the stage. I don't second guess him. Somehow I have this gut feeling he will make sure they won't harm her. I'm back to the stage and Dove, clearly wanting to make a recovery of her big presentation since it was interrupted, clears her throat and gives me a dirty look. She strolls over to the boy's reaping bowl. Wanting to cover up for what happened in the past couple of minutes, quickly announces the male tribute. For the first time in Dove's career, she looks like she doesn't want to be here. Her smile fades and her eyes widen ever so slightly as a crippled boy with a strangely crafted cane makes his way to the stage. Apparently, his name is Sage. He's not graced, his skin looks pale as snow, like until this day it has never seen the sun. His hair is wavy and dark, like mine. He looks very unhealthy. I feel sympathy towards him that he will have to compete in the Games this year. He must know he doesn't even stand a sliver of a chance. But, then again, it's likely that I don't either.

Dove quickly recovers from her break of professionalism, and tells us to shake hands. I reluctantly hold my hand out to the strange, crippled boy. He leans awkwardly on his cane and uses his other hand to shake mine. His hands are cold and odd against the warmth of mine. What scares me is that when I look into his eyes, I don see a hint of fear. His expression looks empty, like all the color has been sucked out of them. It's a strange, empty look, that I could almost interpret as happy, with the half-smile he has on his face.

"There we have it, your male and female tributes from realm seven! What an exciting reaping. I have great hope for both of you." says Dove.

I wonder if this is a mockery. She can't possibly have hope for the crippled boy. I feel guilty to say it, but I think everyone knows he doesn't stand a chance.

* * *

We're half-escorted, half-carried into the Royal Palace of Realm Twelve, and I am deposited in a huge, marble floored room with tall, fancy wall-papered walls. I need to contain the fear inside of me. To hide it. Because now is not the time for fear. Now will probably be the last time I ever speak with those who I love. I have this whole speech planned out in my head, but when my grandmother, Emma, and Lao come through the door, I open my mouth and nothing comes out.

"Amor!" Emma yells. She and Lao jump and me and won't stop hugging me. They're both sobbing.

"Emma, are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm okay." she says through sobs.

I can't stop hugging them. For a minute we look like a perfect family. Lao and Emma on my lap, and Grandmother above all of us with her arms wrapped around us. I remind myself of the things that I have to say.

"Now listen," I address Lao, "I know you may feel you're not ready for this, but I need you to take care of Grandmother and Emma. They can't survive without you. You can sell the herbs from the garden and use the money to buy the essentials. Grandmother will keep doing her quilting and sewing business. You just need to remember to handle money very carefully."

He looks up and nods. Wiping away tears and sitting up.

I address Grandmother now.

"I'm really sorry I have to leave you like this. Don't let this break our family apart. I'll try my hardest to come home, you know I will. If things on the screen get to ugly to look at tell them to look away. I love you. I love you all." I pause, considering my next words. "Grandmother, my grace. They think-"

"We all discover things we ourselves never knew about ourself. When the time comes, you will know what I mean. Just keep your mind open. You can do this. I know you can." she cuts off.

Before I can ask her what she means, they are taken out of the room and the children go hysterical.  
"This isn't good bye." I say.

The next visitor I have comes quietly into my room, his playful look and his bright jokes far gone. But that's not the only thing different.

"Jiro. Your face, what happened?" I gasp at the large red lash across his face.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. What did they do? How did you keep them from Emma?"

"Don't worry about it, I took care of it." he says. "Now-"

"Tell me what happened." I command.

"Listen, there's no time for that. Stop worrying about me," he says harshly, "I'm not the one headed to a death arena."

Jiro has never been a wordy person, usually blunt and harsh, but honest, and I see that now.

He takes my shoulders and looks me in the eye.

"You can do this. You'll be okay. You are strong, and like I said before, you are talented at many things. I mean that. You may as well have thirty graces, for all the talent you have. You need to stay in the trees, if there are trees, and get a weapon. You-"

"I won't be coming back." I say bitterly.

His face shifts to something new. Brokenness.  
"Stop it. You will. And until you do, I'll make sure they eat. All of them."

It feels as if a giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

"Jiro... I..." I can't even find my words. "Thank you... Really thank you."

He pulls me to him and traps me in a embrace. His breath is warm against the ice building in my soul. I close my eyes. I have never hugged Jiro before. I've never thought it could be this warm and inviting. The worries of the world seem to vanish.

He whispers in my ear, "You're welcome."

The other soldiers literally have to pry Jiro and me apart. I begin to panic as the one lifeline to sanity is being torn away from me.

"Don't worry about them," he yells over the commotion of the soldiers. "I'll make sure they're okay."

The door slams and I'm left more alone than ever.

"Thank you. " I whisper to the walls, for there is no one else to hear me.


End file.
